A Nice Morning in the Park
by U-ta-gai
Summary: Ryoma and Fuji are playing tennis REALLY early in the morning. Keigo just 'happens' to be there. What'll happen when the two fight over Ryoma? Sequel is UP!


**A Prince of Tennis Fanfic**

**Title: A Nice Morning in the Park**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Royal Pair (AtobexRyoma), Thrill Pair (FujixRyoma)**

**Warning: Hard Yaoi****, some language**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own ANY PoT characters. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi.**

**A/N: Konbanwa! It is currently…2:29 am…Damn, I really do have no life…*sob***

* * *

><p>The great Atobe Keigo-sama was currently looking over to the tennis court where his beloved chibi, Echizen Ryoma, was currently having a practice match with the 'genius', Fuji Syuusuke. Not that Ryoma knew thishe was watching, of course. He was too focused trying to beat the tensai. The score was 5-4, in favor of Fuji, and Keigo watched as Ryoma served his ever so famous, Twist Serve. The two began rallying back and forth across the court when Fuji hit a volley that Ryoma could not get to.<p>

"Che!" Ryoma muttered under his breath. He put his hand into his pocket, only to find that there were no more balls left. He looked over to the cart and found that there were no more balls in there as well.

"Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma shouted over to Fuji. "Do you have any more balls in your pocket?"

Fuji patted himself over. "Sorry Ryoma-kun. I don't have any more."

Ryoma sighed. "Mada mada dane." He ran over to where his bag lay over on the side of the court. Fuji's and Keigo's eyes followed his every move, trailing his a slim frame, running over a sweat-soaked shirt, landing to a stop on his firm ass.

Those pairs of eyes widened slightly as Ryoma bent over to get his bag. He Got out two balls, one in each hand, and ran back to the court with his racquet under his arm.

"Only two balls, Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma smirked. "They're all I need to beat you, Sempai."

They continued to play. Keigo thought he had had enough of watching them. He also didn't like that look in Fuji's eyes when Ryoma bent over to retrieve his bag. He jogged over to the entrance of the court the two Seigaku players were on and entered casually, as if he'd been there all along.

"Well then, what do we have here?" Keigo said as he sauntered over behind Ryoma. "The so-called 'genius' and brat of Seigaku."

"Che. What are you doing here Monkey King?" asked Ryoma, pulling his cap down lower onto his face.

"Why, the great Ore-sama was just taking a jog when Ore-sama heard the sound of a match." Keigo replied. "Ore-sama wondered what kind of commoners would play tennis this early."

"Really?" asked Fuji, eyes suddenly snapping open to reveal a piercing blue. He had seen how the Hyotei captain's eyes had lingered over his Ryoma's sweat-slicked body. "That would be rather curious to know since your house is nowhere _near_ here." He also knew that there was a fully equipped personal gym at his house _and_ at Hyotei Academy.

"Ah…well Ore-sama was studying how commoners lived as well," Keigo blurted out, not exactly expecting the retort. He had been too busy studying every part of Ryoma's body and was caught off guard. Keigo finally tore his eyes off of Ryoma and turned to glare at Fuji, who returned it with an icy glare of his own.

Ryoma sighed as he looked to where the two upperclassmen were glaring at each other. Somehow, this always happened with these two.

_Just when __I was about to beat Fuji-sempai too…_

He looked forlornly at the scored board, which indeed say that Ryoma was winning 6-5. Ryoma jogged over to his bag again, knowing that his game with Fuji had come to a halt, and proceeded to pack up his racquet and pick up his balls.

Fuji and Keigo finally came to realize that their cute little Ryoma-kun was not where they had left him and began to look around the court. They spotted him packing up his balls and starting to head out the door of the court.

"Ryoma-kun," Fuji inquired. "Where are you going?"

"Home," replied Ryoma. "I'm pretty sure we're not gonna finish this match today, Sempai."

"Oi, brat!" Keigo shouted, running over to where Ryoma was. "Ore-sama will take you home in his magnificent limo."

"I thought you were out running Monkey King," Ryoma said with a hint of a smirk.

"Here Ryoma-kun. _I'll_ walk you home," Fuji hastily packed up his things and ran up next to Ryoma, sending a glare in the direction of Keigo. Fuji put an arm possessively around Ryoma.

Keigo glared right back. He did not want the tensai's arm around his precious Ryoma, _especially_ since he had more chances to get closer to him than Keigo.

Ryoma glanced up nervously at Fuji and Keigo, sensing the tense atmosphere that surrounded them, and slipped discretely out of Fuji's hold.

"Umm…I'm just gonna go over there and get a Ponta…"

Ryoma walked hurriedly over to the vending machine outside the playing area, slinging his bag over his thin shoulders. Fuji and Keigo followed him steadily, not breaking the glare that they held on each other.

Ryoma glanced over at them and quickly looked away, focusing his attention on his wallet, fishing out some change. He deposited the correct amount of money into the machine and pressed the button for grape Ponta. There was a clang as the soda can dropped, and Ryoma reached inside hurriedly, groping for the Ponta. He popped the tab on the can and proceeded to drink the sugary beverage.

Now Fuji and Keigo paused from their glaring to stare over at Ryoma. They drank in the line of his exposed throat almost hungrily, and their gulps were both audible when a thin drip of purple Ponta slid down it. They both stared shamelessly when Ryoma finished and licked his plump, soft looking lips, the sight going straight down to their groins.

Ryoma looked up at them, innocently oblivious. "Monkey King? Fuji-sempai? Do I have something on my face?"

"Why yes you do Ryoma-kun," Fuji replied, a strange glint in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll get it for you." And with that, he swooped down onto Ryoma's lips, licking them over, persuading them to open up for him.

Keigo growled, not liking this scene, and pulled Fuji off of Ryoma, only to claim the rookie's lips himself. He was then pulled away by an irritated Fuji. They both looked over to Ryoma though, when they heard small pants and gasps of breath. The image they found was one that got them hard in an instant.

Ryoma's face was flushed and he was panting a bit, trying to catch his breath after two consecutive kisses that lasted about 12 seconds each. His golden eyes were overly bright with a dazed look, and his lips were swollen and slightly red. His shirt was in disarray, the first two buttons loose, and it was hiked up a bit, revealing a sliver of succulent, golden skin. He had collapsed onto the bench behind him when his legs had stopped supporting him. All in all, he looked completely _ravishable_.

Fuji and Keigo glanced at each other, the lust very obvious in both of their eyes, and came to a silent, mutual agreement. They both turned back to Ryoma, as if they had rehearsed it, and pounced.

Fuji once again kissed Ryoma, but this time he was more ferocious. Ryoma gasped and Fuji plunged his tongue into the wet cavern, tasting the sweet flavor of Ponta. Meanwhile, Keigo worked on Ryoma's neck on the other side of him, nipping and sucking, trying to find the sensitive places when Ryoma let out a moan. Keigo continued his work, pleased at all the delicious sounds the Ryoma was making, and unbuttoned the rest of Ryoma's shirt, working his way down to Ryoma's nipples, taking one into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

Fuji slowly stripped Ryoma of his shirt and set it down onto the bench next to Ryoma, all the while not taking his mouth off. He caressed Ryoma's sides, making him moan and arch into his touch. He let out a pleased sound when he felt Ryoma's arms sliding around his neck, pulling him closer.

Keigo thought that Fuji had had enough of Ryoma's mouth for now.

"Oi tensai," Keigo said his voice thick with lust. "Switch."

Fuji complied, pulling away to let Keigo capture Ryoma's mouth. Fuji now focused his attention onto Ryoma's shorts now, which now had a bulge not so different from the ones he and Keigo were sporting. He pulled down the offensive article of clothing that was blocking him from Ryoma's erection. He hooked his fingers onto Ryoma's boxers as well, pulling them both down with one swift tug. Above him, Ryoma hissed into Keigo's lips as the cool morning air hit his erection.

"My my Ryoma-kun," Fuji said with a leer as he looked at what he had uncovered. "It seems that you are indeed an _o-chibi-chan_."

Ryoma pulled himself away from a smirking Keigo, panting. "Shut…up…Fuji-semp-!" His breath hitched when Fuji pulled his cock into his mouth and began to hum.

"Ngh...Ah!" cried Ryoma. "Hyaa!..Ahn!"

He reached up with his hands to cover his mouth, only to have them held down by his sides by two strong hands.

"No no," Keigo said with a smirk when he was met with puzzled eyes. "We can't have you covering up those cute noises." His only answer was a high pitched cry that had been the result of Fuji deep-throating Ryoma's cock.

"Ah! Haahn…ah..Fuji-sem…pai" Ryoma gasped out.

Sensing that Ryoma was close, Fuji hummed while deep-throating him, causing the vibrations in him throat to close in around Ryoma's cock.

"Ah..Fuji-sempai…I'm going to- I'm going to-!"

With that, Ryoma came almost violently into Fuji's awaiting mouth, Fuji sucking on the tip to milk him dry. After Ryoma stopped shaking from his orgasm, Keigo lifted him onto the bench, which had no backrest, and proceeded to strip off _all_ of Ryoma's clothes.

Fuji and Keigo gazed at the sigh of Ryoma laid out for them as a starved man would look at a feast.

Fuji momentarily ripped his eyes away from Ryoma's body. "Do you have any lube on you?"

"No, not right this moment." Replied Keigo, still staring at Ryoma.

Fuji sighed. "Guess we'll have to improvise." He brought his hand up to Ryoma's mouth. "Suck. It'll hurt a lot less if you do."

Ryoma obediently took three of Fuji's fingers into his mouth, taking care to coat each of the digits with saliva. Fuji moaned softly at the fell of that _hot_ mouth latching onto his fingers.

_I__magine how good that would feel on a cock…_He thought.

Fuji pulled out his fingers when he thought they were covered enough. Keigo unzipped his pants, having enough of the painful confinement, and pulled out his own prominent erection. He chuckled when he saw Ryoma's eyes go wide at the sight. Keigo then brought the erection closed to Ryoma's face.

"Suck," he said, repeating Fuji's earlier order. "This'll get you preoccupied with something else."

Ryoma warily eyed the impressive member. _How the hell is that gonna fit?_ He thought, slightly panicked.

Although he was slightly intimidated, Ryoma did not back down. He stared at the member in front of his face and gave it a slight lick. It tasted slightly salty and bitter but not terrible. Encouraged, he took another, bolder lick, grinning at the moan Keigo made. Ryoma then took the erection into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and wrapping his slightly trembling hands around the base. He sucked and tried to take in a bit more, bobbing his head up and down. Ryoma looked up at Keigo's face to check his progress, and grinned when he was met with the picture of a moaning Keigo, eyes darkened with lust and want.

Fuji waited until Ryoma was completely occupied with Keigo, until he slipped a finger inside of him. Ryoma tensed slightly at this but relaxed quickly enough when he did not feel any pain. Fuji took this as a go ahead and slipped another finger inside of Ryoma. This time, Ryoma did flinch and took Keigo's cock out of his mouth.

"Fuji-sempai..." Ryoma whimpered. "It hurts…"

Fuji felt his chest hurt at the pained expression on Ryoma's face. "It's okay Ryoma. It's going to get better soon."

Fuji scissored his fingers inside of Ryoma, who winced at the burning pain. Then, Fuji touched something inside of him that made him gasp and arch slightly off the bench.

"Ah!" Ryoma cried out. "Sempai, again…please!"

Fuji chuckled at the desperation that laced Ryoma's tone. "Found it," he said softly, as he once again touched Ryoma's prostate.

Ryoma was now trying to fuck himself on Fuji's fingers, desperate to feel that intense wave of pleasure again. Fuji, getting the hint, added a third finger and heard Ryoma moan again.

Feeling a little bit left out, Keigo pushed his cock towards Ryoma's mouth again. This time, Ryoma eagerly took the large, dripping member into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down Keigo's cock, wrapping his hands around the parts that he could not get into his mouth.

Fuji thought that Ryoma was now stretched out enough and removed his fingers, drawing out a small whimper from Ryoma in doing so. He then pulled down his own shorts, pulling down his briefs with then them, and spit into his hand. Ryoma, knowing what was going to come next, looked down at Fuji, his eyes widening once again when he saw the size of the dripping erection Fuji was trying to coat with saliva. Fuji positioned his member directly outside of Ryoma's entrance, hesitating a bit when he saw Ryoma's eyes widen when he felt Fuji.

Fuji then proceeded to push into Ryoma slowly, trying to make it as painless as possible for the adorable little rookie. Ryoma whimpered around Keigo, who was still in his mouth, and this caused Keigo to moan in turn.

Fuji was now all the way inside of Ryoma, and he began to thrust shallowly. Only when Ryoma began to moan did Fuji thrust harder and faster into the boy. Keigo, seeing what he was doing, also began to thrust shallowly into Ryoma's mouth. Fuji took a hold of Ryoma's legs and began to thrust into him harder and harder.

Ryoma felt as though he was being impaled, but in a good way. He could hardly handle the waves of pleasure that were coursing through him, with Fuji fucking his bottom half and Keigo fucking his mouth. Tears began to flow from his eyes at the intense pleasure he was experiencing. When a hand began to stroke his cock, he couldn't handle it anymore and came hard, trembling and shaking from the force of his orgasm. His cry was muffled by Keigo's cock, but it could still be clearly heard for both Fuji and Keigo.

Fuji felt Ryoma's passage squeeze him as he came and even Fuji, with his endurance and tolerance, could only get a few more thrusts in before he too came into Ryoma, filling him up to the brim with his essence. He pulled out his now soft member, making Ryoma whimper at the empty feeling that left him.

Keigo now pulled his member out of Ryoma's mouth with a pop, feeling very close to the edge. He quickly got on top of Ryoma, placing his legs on top of his shoulders, and positioned himself at Ryoma's entrance.

"Wha..?" a still dazed Ryoma mumbled.

With a quick snap of his hips, Keigo plunged into Ryoma, groaning as the tight, hot passage incased him.

"AH!" Ryoma cried out as Keigo plunged into him.

His still overly-sensitive body shook as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him as Keigo proceeded to pound into him, bending him almost in half. Ryoma's cock began to reawaken and harden, and soon, he came again crying out in ecstasy, and fell onto Fuji.

Ryoma's passage tightened around Keigo as he came and Keigo could only thrust a couple more times before he too came into the tight, wet heat of Ryoma. Keigo panted and tried to regain his breath as he pulled out of Ryoma.

* * *

><p>Fuji and Keigo sat on the bench with Ryoma lying in between them, basking in the post-orgasmic feeling of content.<p>

"…Ne…Fuji-sem- no Syuusuke, Keigo," Ryoma started out. "…What was that?"

Both Fuji and Keigo had the decency to look a bit embarrassed.

"Well we have both been attracted to you for a long time, Ryoma," said Fuji. "Today, though, I think we felt that the other would take you away."

"It also had something to do with how adorable you are," added Keigo. "Only a blind person wouldn't see _that_, though."

Ryoma huffed and crossed his arms. "I am _not_ adorable!" He glared at the two, but to them, it seemed more like a cute pout. Then, he realized something.

"…Umm… Isn't this a _public_ area?"

"…"

Ryoma yelped and jumped up, only to be caught by two pairs of strong arms when his legs gave out. He trembled and tried to stand up, but failed again.

"I think we'd better carry you," said Fuji, who was trying _very_ hard not to laugh at the way Ryoma was pouting in annoyance.

He turned to Keigo. "You should probably call your driver."

"Ore-sama agrees," said Keigo as he dug through the pile of clothes to find his pants. He dug out his phone and flipped it open.

"….Did you two know that it's 6:05 in the morning?"

Fuji and Ryoma leaned over to peer at his phone.

"…Huh," Ryoma looked at the screen thoughtfully. "No wonder there was no one here."

"Anyways, Ore-sama will call his driver," said Keigo with a leer. "We could continue this at my place…?"

Ryoma just looked down, a bright red flush spreading across his face. "…perv…"

Fuji just smiled a creepy smiled and glanced at Ryoma before nodding his head to Keigo. "For once, I agree whole-heartedly."

Keigo quickly dialed for his driver while Ryoma and Fuji got dressed.

"…Ano…Syuusuke…" Ryoma whispered, face getting redder by the second. "There's umm…_stuff_…coming out of.." He waved vaguely to the general area of his bottom.

Fuji couldn't handle it anymore. He roared with laughter, startling Keigo and making Ryoma get redder and redder.

"It's not FUNNY!" shouted Ryoma. He felt tears beginning to prickle at the corners of his eyes.

That stopped Fuji. "Oh no no. I'm sorry Ryoma. I was only teasing!"

Keigo was confused. "Ah? Please elaborate Fuji."

"Oh Ryoma's just embarrassed about our come dripping out of his ass."

"SYUUSUKE!"

Now even Keigo had to crack a laugh at that. "Don't worry chibi. You can just take a shower at my place."

Eventually, Fuji _did_ stop teasing Ryoma to get their clothes on. Keigo's driver came to pick then up and they drove to Keigo's house-more like mansion.

As the trio got out Ryoma piped up and said, "So, when are you gonna meet my parents?"

Fuji and Keigo both looked at each other and laughed nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO? Was it good? Was it GREAT? Was it...*whimper* terrible?<strong>

**Tell me all about it in your REVIEW!**


End file.
